$ -\dfrac{8}{3} \div \dfrac{9}{3} = {?} $
Explanation: First, we can simplify the problem: $ -\dfrac{8}{3} \div 3 = {?} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = -\dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{1}{3} $ $ = \dfrac{-8 \times 1} {3 \times 3} $ $ = -\dfrac{8}{9}$